A Magical Moment
by MasterFirebender84
Summary: Korra redefines her friendship with Mako into something much more through a simple yet pure act, one that Aang had done with Katara long ago on the Day of Black Sun...a kiss.


I'm not going to say anything this time around, but I will say this: this is my first ever Makorra fic, and I absolutely love it. :3 Enjoy, my friends! And be sure to review!

*EDIT* For those of you who don't know, this fic is about the official Makorra kiss that was revealed a short while ago. Just in case you don't know. ^_^

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender". The show and its characters belong to Mike and Bryan, the brillant geniuses behind one of the greatest cartoon shows in the history of cartoons. Their work is legendary, and I salute them for it. I also do not own "The Legend of Korra" or any of the characters associated with it. I am merely a fanboy who is eagerly awaiting the return of one of the greatest shows ever created.

**A Magical Moment**

The vast, luminous skyline of Republic City illuminated the gloomy night, lifting up the veil of darkness that sought to oppress the city, to strangle all the life out of it and leave it as a lifeless husk.

Korra stood there on the end of the wooden pier near the Probending arena, dressed in her parka in order to fight off the cold, staring out at the statue of Aang in the middle of Yue Bay, the stone structure ominously illuminated by lights at its base, a silent guardian that had kept watch over the previous Avatar's crowning achievement ever since it was built.

The young teenage Avatar, disturbed and shaken by recent events, heavily sighed, closing her eyes and hanging her head down as she softly whispered, "What am I going to do, Aang?" The Equalists had turned out to be a much bigger and much more dangerous threat than she had first thought: wielding electricity as a weapon against benders, their ruthlessness when it came to fighting, and Amon…

Even now, she could see that horrid man staring at her, his hidden eyes of sinister gold piercingly gazing at her from behind that mask, eagerly awaiting the opportunity to take away her bending. His cold, steely voice sent millions of prickling chills down her spine, a calm and controlled voice that beguiled something far more diabolical and far more awful than she could have ever imagined.

What made things even worse was that he literally _did_ have the power to take away a bender's power, to render them completely useless and helpless. She had seen it happen at the Equalist rally, when Amon reached forward and touched Tahno's head, making that poor guy scream in agony as Amon did..._something _to him. Just as quickly as it happened it was all over: Tahno fell to the ground in a crumbled heap, his wide, vacant eyes staring off into space, lifelessness in a vessel still full of life yet missing something vitally important…

Korra shivered as she opened her eyes, reaching up and rubbing her arms in an attempt to fight off the feelings of dread that were currently thrusting themselves upon her. Amon did indeed have a power that she didn't fully understand, and it was the dark mystery of Amon's power that overwhelmed her with heart-shredding fear, making her uncertain of herself and making her even doubt that she could fight against someone with such a dangerous power.

"Korra?" The young Avatar looked behind her to see Mako walking towards her, dressed in his usual attire, amber eyes gleaming softly in the ambiance of the night. Korra folded her arms behind her back and turned to fully face Mako as the Firebender stopped just a few feet short of her. "You okay?" he gently asked her, his voice soft and concerned, a soothing tone that put her worried heart at ease, if only for a little while.

"Still a little shaken up, that's all," replied Korra, glancing down at the ground, hoping to hide the real emotions that tumbled through her icy cyan eyes. She could hear Mako awkwardly shift in his place, seeming a bit uncomfortable with her prolonged silence. "How's Bolin doing?" inquired Korra, looking back up at Mako's eyes, which were still intently trained on her.

"He's doing better than before," answered Mako, adjusting his scarf so that it was in a more comfortable position around his neck. "He's still a little shaky from everything that's happened to him, but he should be fine."

"That's good," smiled Korra, utterly relieved to hear that her friend was going to be alright. She most certainly knew of the fear that Amon could instill in a person, and she had been concerned that Bolin had been scarred just like her during her first encounter with the masked Equalist leader. Her smile fell, though, as did her eyes as she remembered how even though Bolin's bending had been sparred by her rescue mission, some of the hostages weren't as lucky. Even now, she blamed herself for failing those people, for not saving them from Amon when she had the chance.

Seeing the troubled look on Korra's face, Mako knew he had to do something to make her feel at ease. "You were pretty incredible out there tonight," he admirably stated, his words lifting her eyes up to look into his, a small smile coming to his lips as her eyes drifted upward. "Disguising yourself and sneaking into an Equalist rally to save my brother…it's the bravest thing I've seen anyone do." And he meant it; Korra risked a lot to save Bolin, literally going into the Lion-Bear's den to save his flesh-and-blood brother. She had done so much for him in helping to rescue Bolin, reassuring him that they would save Bolin no matter what, helping to keep his spirits up in the lowest of times…her actions touched him deep down inside of his heart, and he would never forget all that Korra had done for him.

"Thanks," sincerely said Korra, gratitude imbued in her voice as she smiled, feeling the tiniest amount of heat light up her tan cheeks. She jokingly chuckled as she affectionately punched Mako's arm, saying, "I told you we'd save Bolin, didn't I?"

"That you did," admitted Mako with a smirk as Korra refolded her arm behind her back. "An Avatar never goes back on their word, right?"

"Of course," eagerly nodded Korra, her smile growing wider as she felt her bond with Mako grow ever stronger after everything they had been through. They had grown much closer since their first meeting, and she was glad for the chance to get to know a guy like Mako better. Despite their initial differences and disputes, she found that she got along rather well with the Firebender. They understood one another and always tried to balance the other out: Mako trying to balance out Korra's impatience with his calm demeanor and Korra trying to balance out Mako's seriousness with her playful fun.

But even more so…she cared about Mako. He had been so devastated when Bolin was captured by the Equalists, and it took everything she had just to keep the poor Firebender from falling apart at the seams. It killed her to see him filled with so much hopelessness and despair, and she did everything she could to keep him going, always telling him that they would rescue Bolin and bring him home safely. Now that Bolin was safe and Mako was standing in front of her, his faith and heart restored…she didn't know what to do.

After a few moments of silence, Mako drew in a deep breath, bracing himself for what he was about to do. "Korra?" he asked her, gaining her attention.

"Yeah?" inquisitively answered Korra, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Thank you." Just those two words elicited a tender smile from Korra, her cheeks yet again flaring ever so slightly. "Thank you for helping me rescue my brother," continued Mako, intent on letting Korra know just how grateful he truly and honestly was for what she had done for him. The Firebender closed his eyes as he said, "If something bad had happened to Bolin, I don't know what I'd-"

He was suddenly cut off as something pressed against his lips, snapping his eyes wide open in shock, feeling himself being pushed back slightly from a sudden force. His heart began to frantically race when he realized what was happening:

Korra was _kissing_ him.

The young Avatar's face was soft, demure, and innocent as she poured her heart into the kiss, knowing deep down that it was the right time to express her feelings in the only way she knew how: with actions, not words. After everything she and Mako had been through recently, she was relieved that they had both come out alive with their friendship stronger than ever before, and she wanted to show Mako just how much he meant to her.

Her heart soared with gladness as she felt him reach up to her face, cupping her right cheek in his gloved hand and leaning more into the kiss as his other arm wrapped around her waist. She gently, but firmly, grabbed the front of his jacket, pulling him ever closer into their kiss, not caring who was watching or who would even bother looking in their direction.

They remained like that for a long while, letting both the artificial light of the city and the natural light of the moon and stars illuminate them. All they knew was each other, and that was all that mattered at the moment.

Soon their lips parted, ending the blissful experience for only a brief moment before the two teens smiled at one another, neither seeming to regret what they had just done. Korra softly smiled as she felt Mako stroke her cheek with his thumb, his voice quiet and warm as he teasingly said, "You certainly are full of surprises, Avatar Korra."

Korra affectionately chuckled, her eyes sparkling in the light from the skyline of the city. "And you talk too much, Mako," she wittily shot back at him, leaning in towards him and locking lips with him once more. Both teens smiled through their kiss, their hearts united in a new sensation that neither wanted to end anytime soon.

Unbeknownst to them, their first kiss had not gone unnoticed. High in the attic of the Probending arena, two emerald green eyes watched as the Avatar and Probending Firebender shared their first kiss on the pier. A proud, joyful smile erupted on Bolin's face as he leaned against the wall, folding his arms in front of his chest as he said, "Way to go, bro."


End file.
